


spilling bottles (red, white, gold)

by fruti2flutie



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Butlers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruti2flutie/pseuds/fruti2flutie
Summary: sungjun tries his best not to cause trouble. when he’s handcuffed to a table he doesn’t really have a choice, does he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: yeah i'll work on some longer fics for other fandoms.. knk, monsta x... take a break from 1k drabbles  
> brain: no  
> me: well i guess i wont then
> 
> (very loosely inspired by tumblr user wando-tomato's tags on [this sunyoul pic](http://wando-tomato.tumblr.com/post/142552907715))

Lee Sungjun, recently employed by the illustrious Seon family to serve as a butler in their mansion, is currently sitting on the sleek marble-tile floor, with one wrist handcuffed to the leg of a table. One of the veteran butlers had thought it would be a funny prank to pull after Sungjun had gotten lost twice around the parlor. However, Sungjun has been stuck here for over two hours without anyone coming his way. Not even Wooseok, the guy who had trapped him, has shown his face since abandoning him!

With his phone stored away in another room, due to a policy promoting efficiency and limiting inattentiveness, Sungjun hasn’t had the most useful means of calling for help. Groaning and tapping his nails on the window pane are his only options — aside from crying, but that’s presumably against policy, too. He’s not sure what the Seon family does, but he questions if they _really_ need a place this big to live in.

By the time someone shows up Sungjun is close to falling asleep, the sun having swapped places with the moon not too long ago. His head is lolling in all directions; the table leg he’s attached to isn’t close enough to the wall so he could lean on it, and the table itself offers little for his lanky frame to balance on. When he hears the muffled _tap tap tap_ coming towards him Sungjun quickly straightens and tries to find the source.

Dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans a figure approaches Sungjun, frowning quizzically. “There’s something wrong here,” the person murmurs, rubbing his chin, “but I can’t figure out what.” The small quirk at the corner of his lips _must_ mean he’s joking.

Sungjun stammers, “Uh, can you help get me out of this?” He furiously shakes the wrist that’s connected to the table, laughing desperately. “Please, I don’t want to beg— oh, who am I kidding, I am _begging_ you.”

“Sorry to tell you this, but I don’t have a clue how to do that. Lockpicking is not one of my few skills.” The boy smiles sheepishly, showing square teeth that remind Sungjun of a bunny. “My name is Yein, and the best I can offer you is company. How does that sound?”

“I’ll take it. I’m Sungjun, by the way, and I haven’t seen another human for hours.” Yein sits down, cross-legged, as Sungjun pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. “By any chance do you know someone who _can_? Get me out. Um, Wooseok, a butler? He’s the one who put me in this.”

“Oh, I know him!”

Sungjun brightens, and his head almost hits the table when he tries scooting closer to Yein. Yein’s eyes go wide in alarm, his hand moving to gently pat the top of Sungjun’s hair, and it’s endearing to see the stranger worry for him.

“Call him,” Sungjun urges, biting his lip. “Please, my butt is way past the acceptable levels of numbness.”

Laughing, Yein pulls out his cell phone (the newest Samsung model, Sungjun notices) and fiddles with the screen. “Let me see...”

As he anxiously waits for Yein to dial Wooseok’s number Sungjun’s stomach growls as loud as a bear out of hibernation. He blushes, because Yein’s chuckle means he definitely noticed. “Sorry,” Sungjun says. “I’m _so_ hungry right now. I snack a lot throughout the day, but I couldn’t because of—” He gestures to his shackled wrist. “I have a big appetite, too, which doesn’t make it any better. Some call me a black hole.”

“I can grab some food from the kitchen,” Yein declares, holding the receiver to his ear. The line must be ringing. “There are always fresh fruits available — watermelon, persimmons, apples... The tomatoes are the best, of course. A specialty at the Seon house.”

“No! I wouldn’t want you to go through the trouble.” Sungjun also doesn’t want someone he’s just met to steal from his employers. That wouldn’t be good for either of them. “This is my first day here,” he explains, seeing Yein’s frown, “and I’m trying to be on my best behavior. I want to keep this job — at least for more than twenty-four hours.”

Yein’s eyes light up in interest, but before he can respond to Sungjun Wooseok answers his call. Sungjun listens in to some of the conversation, hearing Wooseok apologize profusely to Yein and promising to come right over. What made him so hasty? Sungjun wonders if he had his phone, would Wooseok be that quick to return? Highly doubt it. 

When Yein hangs up the phone he puts his hands in his lap and asks, “How do you like it so far?”

“Me? At the mansion?” Sungjun says, and Yein nods. “Well, aside from a prank by my senior, everything’s nice. After a few days I’ll hopefully stop getting lost, get used to the enormous layout. The uniform makes me look pretty dashing. I haven’t met anyone of the Seon family yet, but Changhyun claims they’re all nice people.”

“He’s right. The Seon family is full of innovators. The master and the mistress are CEOs, the daughter is an art prodigy, and the son is working on singing professionally,” Yein says, smiling giddily. “I know Changhyun, too. The best chef in the country, in my opinion. He’s goofy.”

Sungjun grins. His first impression of Changhyun had been this morning in the dining room, when Changhyun attempted to make a sandwich with two kettle-cooked potato chips and Sriracha mayonnaise filling — “goofy” is one of the many adjectives that could describe him.

“So are you a butler?” asks Sungjun. “Do you work here? I’ve only met a handful of the staff, so I’m sorry if I sound rude.”

“It’s no problem,” assures Yein, running a hand through his hair. “Actually, I don’t work here.”

“Oh? What are you doing here so late, then?” Sungjun gasps. “Are you a client? For the Seon family? Am I not supposed to be associating with you?” He drops his head. “Oh, geez, I’m so gonna get fired. It’s spiralled out of control in the matter of seconds.”

Yein laughs, “I’m not a client either! Calm down!” Sungjun manages a smile when Yein hits playfully at his arm. “The Seon family owns tomato farms across the country, so clients are typically farmers or engineers. Since this is the middle of the city they aren’t here this late anyway. The travel is too much.”

“Oh, okay.” Sungjun scratches his head, eyebrows pinched together. “So... who are you? My question has yet to be answered.”

“Yein!”

Sungjun finds the exclamation cute, but it’s not what he’s looking for. “Okay, I get that, but _seriously_ —”

Loud footsteps come their way, and Wooseok finally returns with an alarmed expression on his face. “Young Master!” he calls out, panting. He must’ve ran here, judging from the beads of sweat coming from his forehead.

Wait a minute. Who’s he calling “young master”? Certainly not Sungjun, because Sungjun is an amateur butler who’s only started working today. But that would mean...

“Hi, Wooseok!” Yein greets warmly, smiling and waving a hand. “What took you so long?”

“I came from the other side of the mansion,” huffs Wooseok, dabbing his forehead with his sleeve. He glances at Sungjun and purses his lips. “I suppose you want me to let the newbie go, right?”

Yein nods. “He’s hungry. We can’t let him starve.” Reluctantly, Wooseok pulls the key from his jacket pocket, a silver little thing.

Before Wooseok can unlock the handcuffs Sungjun cuts in hastily, “Okay, hold on. I am a bit confused right now, so can someone tell me—” He stares at Yein, whose face is the epitome of innocence. “Is Yein— Is he—”

“Young master is Mr. Seon’s oldest child and only son,” Wooseok explains coolly, having caught his breath. He tilts his head. “You didn’t know?”

Sungjun stammers, face reddening, “No! I— I wasn’t aware! I didn’t realize at all!” Once Wooseok frees him he stands up and directs a bow at the waist to Yein, mortified. “I am so sorry, young master, I promise it won’t happen again! It was a mistake on my part! I’m sorry!”

“That’s alright, Sungjun! I liked talking to you,” Yein proclaims, rising to his feet. He’s so cheerful, nearly half a head shorter than Sungjun, and so adorable, and — oh, dear. “Do you want me to take you to the kitchen? It’s a little unfortunate that you had to deal with this on your first day. My offer still stands.”

Casting a quick glance at Wooseok, whose face is as blank as ever, Sungjun gulps. “I don’t know if that’s acceptable...”

Yein grabs Sungjun’s wrist — the one that just a few moments ago had been handcuffed to a table — and huffs, “Nonsense! You’re all skin and bones, Sungjun. You’d be better with some more food in you. I’ll take you myself!”

Even though he doesn’t look that strong Yein drags Sungjun down the hall with great enthusiasm, leaving a seemingly stunned Wooseok behind. Sungjun is flustered at the turn of events, especially since he might be developing a mild crush on his employer’s son now, and follows Yein obediently. It’s all so surreal, and he can barely process what’s happened over the last few minutes! All that’s running through his mind is how Yein’s hand is a much, much better alternative to handcuffs.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  credit @[wando-tomato](http://wando-tomato.tumblr.com/post/134068358935)
> 
> also check out my [Get To Know Up10tion Powerpoint](http://whateverbroski.tumblr.com/post/150012806167/official-website-official) that i made for their 1yr anniversary (even tho i got the date wrong but. details)


End file.
